Relations - A League of LegendsIRL Fanfic
by ZocoLP
Summary: One daredevil stunt left Thomas, Janna, and their fellow summoners and champions in a life or death situation. However, this leads to unknown emotions sparking within the hearts of others. How will everyone's relationship fare in this type of situation? Ahri, Katarina, Janna, Rammus, OC, etc... NOTE: Will continue this whenever I feel like. Don't have a schedule.


**So I wrote this for my friend Thomas's birthday! It involves me (Oly) and my friends in an unlikely scenario involving a bunch of different stuff. So yeah, this is mainly for fun. Don't take anything in this seriously and feel free to make fun of me if I make myself sound too much like a badass (but we all know I am ;))**

**NOTE: This chapter is specifically this long just for Thomas's birthday. If I were to make more chapters it wouldn't be this long. **

* * *

"Imagination is an ability that all beings in the world lust for. The ability to create scenarios, plots, actions, and emotions just by the simple verb of thought. Not that it isn't a rarity; many people all across every world has their own imagination, some just more creative than the last guy. A reality in which one can voice their imagination isn't clearly laid out on a silver platter. It takes devotion and effort to get where your mind takes you. Some enjoy the thought and creativity of others while some might find it rude or offensive. However the context in which you put it in is the key focal point in any story. Let your imagination run wild, and enjoy every bit of it you can while it still lasts."

At least, that was what one summoner probably meant when he said "imagination is awesome XD."

"Some people." He thought "I just can't stand them."

Walking in the courtyard of the League of Legends, Thomas could not help but feel vulnerable in the dark at night. He knew that within the League was a well established community, but where he was from things were different. His homeland was more violent, with political rebates and unnecessary bullying wherever he went. But now Runeterra was his home planet, and Valoran his homeland. He never felt this happy in his life once he moved here. Back on his home planet, Thomas heard many wonderous stories of the life in Valoran but never had his hand grasped around the truth like now.

Thomas was a typical summoner in training. Most of the summoners at the League of Legends were all in training, while the veterans had their own private skirmishes in their own time. From the limited time Thomas had spent at the League he had never been more overwhelmed with feelings of joy and frustration. Counting the days, he had only been here for only a month yet he has made an abundance of friends over the time. Garnering relations with many of the summoners and winning over the respect of some of the champions, he could never help to think about what had got him here in the first place.

It was a dark night, the only thing lighting a path were a few lanterns that hung on the walls at night. Making his way down the streets, trying his best to look like a passerby as much as possible. By now he had reached his destination, but it only looks as if he was standing in the middle of the street before taking off down an alleyway. It seemed endless, the alleyway stretched far along the roads. At the end however was a dim light that was accompanied by a series of voices. A metal door was a distinct figure towards the end, as it looked completely out of place.

Thomas knocked on the door. After a minute of waiting a man opened up the eye slip.

"One may only enter if they wish great success, but one can only enter if they confess." the man at the door riddled.

"Summoner: Thomas" he said confidently.

The eye slip closed and the door opened. Thomas quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

A wave of sound and light hit Thomas simultaneously. The area around him was lit up, filled with joyful conversation and fun. The room was alive and running. It was a bar; the smell of liquor and assortments of wine and breath filled the room.

This, however, wasn't one ordinary bar. It was a bar exclusively meant for champions and summoners. Every night, summoners and champions would come here and socialize for hours on end, all having their own version of a good time. Whether it be socializing while drinking or champions having a fun "sparring" match with summoners, they all had fun. This would explain why Gragas and a few other summoners were manning the bar counter. Riven was off showing off her sword to awed summoners, Twisted Fate was having a go at a round of blackjack along with Graves and Jayce, and Lee Sin was off in a corner along with a group of summoners discussing his background.

Thomas looked around the room, exhaling a sigh of disappointment when no one he knew was here. Finally, he walked over to the bar counter sitting in the stool.

"Hey there." a lively voice coming from across the countertop quickly made his way over to him. It was Gragas. A big man he was, but none the less he was also a very friendly person and interesting to talk to.

"Hey Gragas" Thomas said as him mood cheered up slightly having someone to talk to. "Have any fun matches today?" Thomas asked.

"Not really, but I did win every game. Even if I did lose my lane early on most of the time, lets just say I carried ok?" Gragas said letting out a big, burly laugh afterwards, Thomas shared the laugh along with him.

"So, can I get you anything to drink today?" Gragas asked.

"A glass of ale should do fine for me today." said Thomas.

Gragas looked at him with a confused look.

"Look I know most kids are excited to start drinking but you're still too young sir."

Thomas let out a disappointed sigh. "Ginger Ale."

"Thats more like it." Gragas exclaimed as he whipped him up a small glass of Ginger Ale. He slammed the small glass on the counter. Thomas watched as the drink inside vibrated, letting it settle before finally taking a small sip.

"Summoner: Chase" Thomas heard from behind him. Thomas turned around to see the figure of Chase walk in. Chase and Thomas had been friends ever since they had joined the League at around the same time. Chase was around the same size as Thomas, except skinnier. He was blonde and always wore his signature grey jacket. He was a little bit more of an experience summoner than Thomas which formed quite a rivalry between the two. Chase made smarter decisions than Thomas in game, but without his glasses loses his sense of intelligence. Chase looked around the room, spotting Thomas after a short time. Chase smiled and walked towards him.

"Hola" Chase said, taking a seat next to him. He liked to greet people in Spanish, no one knows why.

Thomas didn't respond, he found it annoying whenever his friends talked to him in Spanish, even now when no one in Valoran knew how to speak Spanish. Chase noticing his disapproval continued with the tease.

"Alguna habla Espanol?" Chase said with a smile.

"No habla Spanish!" Thomas said with some tone of annoyance. He took another sip of his ginger ale.

Chase laughed lightly. "You should really take those Spanish lessons from Oly."

Thomas turned to face Chase. "Never in a million years."

"Hey there," they turned to see Gragas in front of them again. "What can I get for you today?"

"A glass of beer will be fine." said Chase.

Gragas gave Chase the same confused look as he did to Thomas.

"Fine, Root Beer." Chase said rolling his eyes. Gragas quickly made a glass of root beer for Chase. He took a sip.

"So" Chase started, putting down his glass "How was your day?"

"It was fine, I guess. I mean, I didn't really have any good matches, but then again I didn't have any bad matches." Thomas said. "My best match was probably when I went 5-4 and got my ADC fed, then he carried us to victory."

"Who did you summon?" Chase asked.

"You know who." Thomas said with a smirk on his face.

"Ahh." Chase took another sip from his root beer. "You know if you really do like her, go for it."

"I know, I know. Its just…" he trailed off, knowing there wasn't a good reason as to why he hasn't tried anything on her yet.

"Anyway" Chase quickly changed the topic, knowing Thomas got uneasy talking about this kind of stuff "I had an epic play today. I went 11-2 today as my boy Rammus. It started when the enemy team had a failed invade at my blue. They ended up getting really low due to them being locked down by Shen. When they all got low, they attempted to run away, but no one outruns Rammus. Instant triple kill first blood. After that I just snowballed harder and carried my team to victory." By this point Chases tone turned from describing the event to gloating over his victory.

"That's cool." This was Thomas's only reply. They fell silent for a few seconds.

"Hey, do you know if Max and OIy are coming tonight?" Thomas asked.

"I'm pretty sure they aren't. They are probably out with their girls tonight."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Thomas completely forgot about the fact that they had girlfriends, and they didn't. A cloud of jealousy shadowed Thomas.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't have fun. There are tons of thing you can do here." Chase said trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess you're right… it's just its hard to introduce yourself to new people without someone that knows them introducing you to them for you."

"Well you're not always going to have everything your way." Chase said.

His attention was taken away from Thomas noticing a figure over by the door. Thomas followed Chase's gaze, realizing why he had been distracted. It was her.

Chase took one more sip of his root beer before he set it back on the counter.

"You have fun tonight. I'm going to go play a round of poker." with that Chase patted Thomas on the shoulder and headed off. With nothing else to focus on, Thomas directed his attention to her.

The most notable thing about her was her hair. A beautiful shade of blonde that seemed to come alive in the light, shining as if it was gold flowed down her back. Her normal attire was a long white dress that extended from her shoulders all the way down to her feet, which made it when she walked look like she was ever so slightly gliding. Since a bar would be an unconventional place to wear this, she dressed more casually for this occasion, wearing a nice white shirt along with black jeans.

Her name was Janna, or as some people call her the Storm's Fury. Thomas however thought this name was cruel for her personality. Thomas liked to refer to her something more simple.

A beauty.

Ever since Thomas had first joined the League they had been good friends. In fact, Janna was the first champion that he really took a liking to. Janna took notice of this the first time he had summoned her, which made her want to get to know Thomas. The first time they had talked to each other they both found a striking resemblance to themselves in the other. The fun, playful, and sometimes annoying personalities complimented each other very well, making for a pair of good friends.

But how much more could their friendship grow?

Janna took a second to recover her senses when she walked in. She seemed exhausted, probably after a long match. However when she caught sight of Thomas, her mood seemed to lighten up. She made her way over towards him.

"You don't look so good." Thomas said immediately. Might have not been the best thing to say to a girl as soon as she walked in.

"Yeah, well you've never." she said, leaving a slight smirk on her face letting him know that it was sarcasm.

"Hey that's not nice." Thomas never took well to sarcasm, sometimes left people wondering if he even knew what sarcasm was.

"Come on, you know I'm only playing."

"I know, I know, its just that I think both of us had a long day today."

"Really. What made your day long?"

"Just a couple of stupid people that I had to deal with, that's all."

"Well don't worry about it. You get stupid people all the time. Sometimes I'm left wondering if they have a brain. You'll get used to it though."

"And sometimes I think I'm stupid." Thomas took one last sip of his drink, leaving the glass empty. Janna noticing this took the glass and knocked it up against the counter, gaining Gragas's attention.

"Refill" she said "And make it two this time."

Gragas nodded, wasting no time making two glasses of Ginger Ale for the two. He slid them down the counter, one glass stopping in front of both of them.

"You're not stupid." Janna said, taking a sip of her drink. "Just new, that's all."

"I know, its just I'm comparing my skill to their IQ level, which is surprisingly higher."

"What's an IQ level?" Janna asked.

"Right, I'm not on Earth anymore." Thomas thought

"Nevermind."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You can be a really good summoner if you tried. You just have to stop making me sit on the steps to the Nexus for the entire game."

Thomas laughed at this.

"Oh, did I make you laugh?" Janna said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah you did." Thomas said still laughing. "You always brighten up my day Janna."

Janna blushed a bit, wondering if anyone else heard that. She straightened herself up in her seat, looking eye to eye to Thomas. Suddenly, she reached her hand out, grabbing Thomas's wrist.

"That's rare." she said in a softer voice. "Hey, one more game and you level up. Better play me hard next time."

She winked at Thomas, sending an feeling of warmth down his body before getting up from her stool and walking out the door. Thomas sat there, confused about what had just happened.

"What was that about?" Thomas thought to himself.

Nonetheless, he was happy about what had just happened.

* * *

**Subliminal Messages OP XD**

* * *

*Knock Knock*

Thomas's eyes shot open at the sound of knocking on his door. Someone was here to visit him, yet he had only just awoken. He took a moment to adjust himself before sitting up from his bed. He looked out the window. The early morning sun shone and was shining in his room, making a streak of light going across the floor.

*Knock knock*

The knocking came again.

"I'm coming!" Thomas shouted.

He quickly got up from his bed and got dressed. He put on a simple white shirt with black pants. Nothing extravagant, he was only going to answer the door…

He opened the door. To his surprise it was Janna, wearing a similar attire as yesterday.

"Hey Janna." Thomas greeted.

"Hi Thomas, your friends are all down in the courtyard. Do you want to go?" Janna said, somewhat shaky.

"Sure, just let me do so-, hey!" he was caught off guard when Janna grabbed his wrist and started pulling him down the hallways. It was the same way she had grabbed his wrist last night.

Down the hallway and a few flights of stairs were all they needed to walk before they were eventually outside. It was quite a normal morning, the sun didn't shine as bright before, light becoming blocked by clouds that were passing in front of it. Thomas's apartment building wasn't too far away from the main courtyard; in fact it was right down the street.

A short walk was all it took, and before they knew it they were out in the main courtyard. The courtyard is hardly populated this early in the morning. The only types of people you would see are men and women walking across the freshly cut grass to higher buildings in the city, preparing for work. The courtyard was a flat, grassy piece of land, with trees spread out here and there. It was a big courtyard, however it was mainly populated in the afternoon time where many people came out with big stands, positioning themselves on the walkways selling whatever they would sell: food, newspapers, balloons, etc… mainly pertaining to all those who are just visiting the League.

"There they are." Janna said.

In a far corner of the courtyard were four figures that you could just barely make out as humans perched by a tree. Janna and Thomas walked closer to them, slowly revealing the faces of his friends. Two guys, two girls.

One couple lay on the ground together, looking up in to the tree above them. On the left was one of Thomas's friends, Oly, and on the right was his girlfriend, Ahri. Oly had known Thomas the longest out of his group of friends. They were both from Earth and had moved to Runeterra after hearing so many stories about it, just like everyone else. Once Oly had arrived, he had struck a close relationship to many champions that were housed in the League. His closest was Ahri. Oly was a hybrid of personalities. He was kind, smart, funny, but also can not be one of the nicest people if pushed in the wrong way. Ahri liked this about him. The mix of personalities kept her aroused. Ahri was one of the League's most popular champions. Her grace on the battlefield kept the enemy's eye on her all the time, as not only is she beautiful but deadly. Known as the Nine-Tailed Fox because she is literally a Nine-Tailed Fox but in an almost human form, all that was left of the fox were the nine elegant tails. Ahri had struck a relationship with Oly soon after they had first met and after Oly had summoned her for the first time. The way they interact with each other is unlike any other relationship. Their growing care for each other always kept them close together, even when separated.

A rustle of leaves above Ahri and Oly caught Thomas's attention. Something was moving in the trees above them. After a while, a small giggle went out of two voices from above. Thomas knew exactly who they were. Max and Katarina. As they got closer Thomas gained a better view on the two. Max was laying out on one branch and Katarina was sitting on a branch higher up. Katarina, the most popular champion in all of Noxus, was now Max's lover. Up close, it seems like an unlikely duo. The most popular Noxian champion that shreds the battlefield, Katarina was stereotyped as a bloodthirsty assassin. Although this was not actually true. One that took the time to get to know her true feelings would know that she had a warm heart, it's just that many people were too afraid of her to get to know her. Max was an exception to this. Max had traveled from Earth along with Oly to live in Runeterra. Many other summoners thought that he was crazy to even attempt to talk with her. What they didn't know was that Katarina quickly struck a close friendship between each other, soon escalating to a relationship.

Two of the most smart and cunning summoners coupled with two of the League's sexiest and deadly champions. A definite force to be reckoned with.

Oly was the first to notice Thomas walk towards them. "Hey Thomas."

Ahri looked up from where she was at. She noticed that Janna was walking with him, leading to some suspicious thoughts.

Ahri leaned over towards Oly. "Are they dating?" she whispered.

"No… at least I don't think so." he whispered back.

Katarina and Max both leapt off of the tree to gain a view of Thomas.

"Hi Thomas" Max said. Katarina greeted Thomas with a smile.

"Hello everyone, how's your day?" Thomas asked.

"Pretty boring so far, just hanging out." answered Katarina. She sat down at the bottom of the tree.

"This apple tree makes for some pretty nice shade though." Oly said. He went over towards the trunk of the tree, inspecting it for any loose apples. Then he ended up hitting the tree, dropping an apple right on top of Max's head bouncing in to Oly's hand.

"Oww." Max groaned.

Oly ignored him, turning around handing the apple to Ahri.

"Aww, thank you." Ahri said, winking at him before taking a bite of her apple.

"Do you know if Chase is coming?" Oly asked.

"I'm not sure." Thomas said.

"I told him to come, he said he might be late though." Janna answered.

"Well then we'll wait for him." Max said

"What are we going to do?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, we'll decide once he gets here." Max went over and slumped down against the tree next to Katarina. Katarina leaned her head on Max's shoulder.

Thomas and Janna sat down against the tree by Max and Katarina. Oly and Ahri were still laying on the grass together, Ahri recently discovering that Oly's jacket made his chest a comfortable pillow.

"So" Ahri said, looking up to say it "Is this a thing now?" Ahri motioned her finger from Thomas to Janna.

"What thing?" Thomas asked unaware.

"Are you two dating or something? I've seen you two with each other a lot lately." she said, slowly a smile trickled across her face.

"NO!" Janna yelled. The others looked at her in confusion. Janna, realizing her outburst regained her composure. "I mean we're just good friends, that's all." She still looked nervous.

"Ahh ok." Ahri lowered her head again. Little did Janna know that just aroused Ahri's suspicions on what Janna's feelings towards Thomas were.

The sounds of footsteps off in the distance caught the attention of everyone. A group of yordles were walking the courtyard the other direction in which they were sitting. One was farther ahead than the rest of them, the others struggling to keep up.

"Oh, its them. The yordle group: Kennen, Teemo, Rumble, and Tristana." said Janna.

"Hey! Wait up Kennen!" a panting Teemo yelled. "You know we're not all ninjas here!"

"Not my fault!" Kennen yelled back, turning around to gain view of them. "Keep up that pace we're not getting to our camp in ages!" he smiled at them before turning around.

Teemo stopped his running at this point, too tired to run any further. Her turned around to Rumble's mech with Tristana riding with him.

"Hey Rumble, can that thing go any faster?" Teemo asked, unwilling to run any farther.

"It has a name you know?" Rumble said in slight offense, probably because he named it after his girlfriend. "But no, Tristy doesn't have a speed mod."

"If you don't feel like running anymore though, you could always ride on the back." said Tristana.

"Fine...We need to tackle him to the ground though before we get there though, I need to show him a piece of my mind." Teemo said, exhilarated at the thought of it now.

"That's the plan." Rumble and Tristana said, looking at each other nodding.

And with that they were off, to catch Teemo's boyfriend.

"I don't understand them." Ahri said as they disappeared from view.

"What'd you mean?" Katarina asked.

"Like, I don't understand how they got together. Rumble and Tristana and Teemo and Kennen."

"Yeah, they are odd couples." Max said.

"Goes to show anybody can be in a relationship with anyone." Oly said. "I actually think they both are good couples."

"Of course you would." Max said quietly.

"Well, which champions do you think like who?" Thomas said continuing on the path of the subject.

"Well I have my fox." Oly said. Ahri blushed.

"And I have my Kat." Max said. "No pun intended."

They all laughed.

"Well then, who do you like Janna?" asked Katarina. They all focused their attention on Janna.

Janna blushed when asked. "Oh, well ummmmm…"

"Don't be shy." Ahri pleaded.

"Well…" Janna stammered. "I do like someone."

"Who?" Katarina and Ahri said simultaneously.

Janna's face turned a bright apple red. "Umm… Well…"

Katarina and Ahri stared at her with big eyes.

"I like -"

*BAM*

A large crash interrupted her sentence, relieving Janna from stress. Everyone looked over towards the main entrance to the courtyard where the sound came from.

"Woops, sorry there bud." they heard a voice from over by the crash.

"Oh look, its the lottery." said Katarina, rolling her eyes.

It turns out that Chase had 'Powerballed' Rammus into a wall by accident. The collision left both of them on the ground dazed.

"You ok Rammus?" Chase asked.

No response came from Rammus. He appeared to be too out of it to answer.

"Hey our friends are right over there. Just a little bit more walking ok?"

"Ok." Rammus replied. Getting up on his two stubby legs, he continued the walk over to Chase's friends shakily.

Everyone was staring at Chase and Rammus as they walked over.

"Well that was interesting, hi Chase." Ahri greeted.

"Hi there Ahri. I see Oly makes a great pillow for you." Chase said.

"Its first class."

"I see." He turned his attention to Max and Katarina. "And I see that Max's shoulder makes an excellent headrest."

"Ditto." she said, pointing over to Ahri.

"So, what are we going to do today."

"We don't know yet, we were waiting for you to get here." said Thomas.

"Well, I'm here now. What should we do?"

"Good question." Thomas said.

A gust of wind blew through the air, rustling the leaves of nearby trees. The clouds that previously partially covered the sun now fully covered it, leaving the courtyard darker now. Shade had now fully enveloped them.

*Clank clank*

A sound came out by the main entrance of the courtyard, they could tell it wasn't friendly.

"Get behind the tree!" Oly yelled. They all hid behind the tree.

Slowly from the entrance revealed the figure of a ghastly entity. It wasn't man nor woman, nor even human. His aura glowed green as it made up his bodily figure. He was clothed in a robe, but one that housed an arsenal of weapons, mainly chains. He carried a lantern; glowing wisps circled the inside of it revealing a lively essence.

"It's Thresh." claimed Ahri.

Thresh stepped through the courtyard slowly. With all of those chains it really weighed him down. He stopped once he reached the middle of the courtyard. He held out one of his ghostly hands in front of him.

"What's he doing?" asked Thomas nervously.

"I don't know!" everyone thought the same thing.

Before they knew it, a platform raised up from the ground revealing rigid stone steps leading up to what seemed to be a portal. An oval of darkness rotated in the middle of the platform.

"What is that? Is that a portal?" said Chase, now looking frightened.

"What do you think? It's a portal to the Shadow Isles." Max said. "There's a reason that we never see them on campus."

Thresh stood in front of the portal for a second, taking his time to look around to see if anyone was watching. Luckily they were far enough away to where they couldn't be seen. Taking one final glance, he stepped through the portal. His body disappeared through the darkness, only leaving the portal in sight… and his lantern.

"Hey, I think I know what we're doing today." Oly said with a wide grin of anxiousness on his face.

"Are you crazy! We could get ourselves killed!" Ahri yelled, not liking the idea of this.

"Come on Ahri, I've seen worse before. It'll be fun." said Katarina.

Oly looked at the others asking for permission. They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, stay behind me." he said as he started running off. The others trailed closely behind him. They slowed down when they reached the platform. They observed the platform, lantern, and the portal now noticing that you can see something very faint behind all of the darkness. Very suddenly, the lantern began retracting back into the portal.

"Grab it!" Janna shouted.

Thomas lurched out at it, grabbing it at its very edge. Janna was the second to grab on, however the lantern kept retracting at a faster pace causing her to grip Thomas's ankles instead of the lantern. Likewise, the same happened for everyone else after her, all holding on to one another. Within a matter of seconds they were absorbed into pitch black.

The platform lowered back into the ground as if nothing had ever been there.

* * *

**Kind of an abrupt ending to this section, but at least it leads up well. Getting closer to the end, don't stop :).**

* * *

The travel to the other realm was almost instantaneous. The black void that they had stepped through slowly revealed another dimension. Thomas was the first person to see this. The ground that they had just set foot on was moist. The trees were also coated in water, indicating that it had rained here recently. Thomas was set in a brief outcropping of the jungle around him. All sides of him were covered in a wall of trees. Where he was, he had no idea. All he knew that this was the Shadow Isles, a place where no one in their right mind would travel. The stories here were of horror and death. Giant spiders and creatures loomed the place in all instances of day and night, seeking vulnerable prey. Thomas just so happened to be alone in a jungle.

Thomas took a second to recuperate himself. The travel left him dazed without a sense of time. It only took him a few seconds to realize that the grip on his ankle was released.

Where was everyone else?

"Hello!?" Thomas yelled out. No response came.

"Oly! Max! Anyone!" he kept yelling names, however no response ever came. He was all by himself in the Shadow Isles.

Thomas decided there was only one thing to do. Walk.

The jungles of the Shadow Isles seemed to never end. Clear, thin pathways were lined out for people to walk through, although most ended in a dead end indicating where daredevil venturers met their demise. The giant walls of trees seemed to get thicker the more he walked, and never once did it cross his mind to cut through them. Any moment a void creature could be stalking him be would not be able to tell. All of the void creatures that Thomas had heard of were stealthy assassins with the strength to pounce on any unsuspecting victim and end their life instantly.

*CRACK*

Thomas jumped at the sudden sound. A branch had cracked from behind him.

*CRACK, CRACK*

More and more branches were breaking. Something was coming up on him, and fast. Out of panic he started to run. The path way was becoming more narrow the farther he went. Branches from trees scraping his skin the farther he went, the light beginning to fade the farther he went, his consciousness dissappaiting the farther he went.

There was a break in the end of the path revealing a small opening. A gust of relief fell upon Thomas. A rock covered in moss protruded out of the ground. Thomas sat down, leaning his body against the rock recovering his breath. The area around him seemed peaceful. Jungle trees walled him in from anything that could be coming. It was all silent.

Too silent.

Something was off.

*HSSS*

A sudden hiss made Thomas jump. It had been far too easy to lose such a creature. He stood up, brushing the moss of the rock that he had been resting against. A closer inspection at the rock Thomas could see letters and numbers, revealing a horrifying realization.

A gravestone!

Thomas could feel the atmosphere get colder around him. Sitting on the grave of a dead wanderer, his soul now rotated around him and the predator. Thomas looked on all sides of him but couldn't find where the creature was. Losing hope to find the creature, he stared down at the ground, trying to figure out what to do. He had little time as the creature was still upon him…

His shadow was much larger than it was last time…

It wasn't his shadow.

Looking up Thomas flinched as he saw the creature descending upon him from high up in the jungle trees. His purple shell-like body made him stand out from anything else. Looking at it, the creature was about twice the size of Thomas. Large claws that extended down to his feet took the place of where hands would be. Large insect-like wings rose from his back shell. The creature descended the trees rapidly. Thomas's eyes could barely follow its speed. The creature stopped halfway down the tree. It took a second before the green glow in its eyes connected with its prey's.

And then it dived.

Its wings extended, preventing the collision effects of a big fall. A claw extended out in front of it, reaching out towards its closest object, Thomas. The creature was falling rapidly, leaving Thomas no time to react. It meant inevitable death… without someone's help.

"Stop!" a voice yelled from the trees.

Suddenly Thomas was surrounded by the visual representation of wind. The creature collided with the shield instead of Thomas, repelling it from its rapid descent. A figure of a familiar sight emerged from the trees.

"Janna!" Thomas yelled.

"Thomas, stay behind me!" her voice was strict and commanding. She knew that this was now a life or death situation and she was taking charge. Without question, Thomas backed up Janna.

The creature wasn't gone. In fact it had only fallen a short distance away from them, but they knew that he was wounded. The shield had taken the creature by surprise, making the fall take much more of a toll. However the creature wasn't done yet. It got up to eye the woman that had wounded him.

The creature had set himself up for a double meal.

*Whoosh*

The creature was gone. In plain sight the creature had turned invisible, letting them know that he was going to try another attempt at now killing two of them.

"Where did it go?" asked Thomas, who was scared out of his right mind.

"I don't know." Janna said, fright in her voice too. No doubt that they were both scared for their lives right now.

An idea struck Janna's mind. Without saying, she held out her arm. A gust of wind flew down her arm. The wind had formed itself as an object again, this time taking the appearance of a bird. Thomas watched in astonishment as it perched itself on her shoulder.

"It's a wind elemental. He will find where it is." Janna said. She looked at the elemental, whose head was cocked towards her. She gave it a nod, and with that the elemental flew off her arm. It glided the air, giving the same grace and fluency as a real bird. It was scouting the area they were in. Without warning it dived. A short distance away from them it appeared to hit an object even though there was nothing in view there. The elemental disappeared after it hit the object.

"There!" Janna exclaimed.

The creature came into vision, now closer to them. The creature seemed dazed at what hit him.

Without warning, Janna waved her arms in front of her. A powerful force of wind was forming under the creature, lifting it off the ground. The wind was carrying the creature, now in a miniature tornado.

All of a sudden the tornado accelerated. The tornado seemed to gain force the farther it moved, carrying the creature right in to a tree. The impact was strong. The force of the wind exploded after the creature hit the tree, so strong that it blew Janna and Thomas off of their feet, and the creature out of commission.

Janna and Thomas both blew back; the explosion took place not far from where they were. Thomas hit the ground first, sliding his back against the ground. Janna had followed the same momentum Thomas had, landing above him. Not simply above him though, but on top of him. Without them both noticing, Janna had landed on top of Thomas, her hands on either side of Thomas's shoulders, while the force had Thomas's hands grip her waist.

They both came back to reality. Realizing what had just happened made the feeling awkward for both of them. Their faces had been too close for comfort for some time, but neither of them did anything about it. In fact, neither of them did anything about anything. They let themselves stay in the position they were in. Their eyes penetrating the others, glimpsing into the heart of the others, revealing an emotion hidden to the other before.

Love.

"I heard something over here!" a voice from the treeline appeared from nowhere. A group of footsteps became present. From the treeline appeared a group of figures. It just so happened to be all of their friends. Max and Katarina appeared first, behind them trailed Oly, Ahri, Chase, and Rammus.

They came into view of Janna and Thomas, who were still in the same position. Them realizing this flushed them with a smile on their faces. Ahri and Katarina laughing were bit. Thomas and Janna seemed to both realize their position to them at the same time, both getting up quickly turning to look at them. Both were blushing a bright red.

"So what happened here?" Ahri said cheekily stepping towards both of them. They were still too embarrassed to say anything. Stepping out into the clearing Ahri noticed the creature lying on the ground. Everyone else did as well.

"That's a void creature." said Katarina. "He is known as Kha'Zix, the voidreaver. But what is he doing in the Shadow Isles?"

"I don't know." said Max.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Chase.

"Only one way to find out." Oly said, staring down the a narrow pathway that extended through the jungle. Everyone stared down it. That was their fate. How would they get? Why were there void creatures in the Shadow Isles? With unanswered questions they started down the pathway…

Little did they know that this was only the beginning of the journey.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed :) Feel free to leave comments on how to improve my writing style, as I do feel as I need advice on how to write descriptive events, like that last part. **


End file.
